Jamás haberte conocido
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: Soul y Maka discuten por cualquier tontería. Maka pide un deseo sin querer, y ahora Soul está atrapado en un mundo donde nadie lo conoce. One-shot. SoulxMaka


**Un pequeño One-shot SoulxMaka**

**Jamás haberte conocido**

-¡Cough! ¡Cough!- Maka entró a la cocina tapando su boca y su nariz con una mano y tratando de disipar el creciente humo con la otra- ¡Soul! ¡Cough! ¡Cough!

Soul llegó a la cocina y tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero finalmente se acercó.

-¡Trae algo para apagar esto!- Gritó Maka frenética, mientras Soul buscaba con desesperación el extintor, sin éxito. Finalmente encontró en el baño una cubeta, la llenó de agua y corrió a la cocina, lanzando enseguida el agua a la estufa, apagando la quemazón, pero dejando empapada a Maka en el proceso.

La ropa y el cabello se le pegaban a la piel. Una mueca molesta apareció por su rostro.

Finalmente Soul, aún con la cubeta en manos, miró a Maka con la boca semiabierta, prorrumpió en sonoras carcajadas, haciéndola echar humo por las orejas. Casi literalmente.

-¡Deja de reír, baka! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Estaba dormido- contestó el, habiendo cambiado su carcajada por la mala reacción de Maka- además lo hubiera apagado más rápido si _alguien_ no se hubiera gastado todo el extintor el otro día ahuyentando a su padre de la casa.

-Olvídate de eso, tú estabas haciendo la cena ¿Cómo pudiste quedarte dormido?

-A cualquiera le podría pasar – se defendió el- sobretodo viviendo_ contigo_…

Maka se puso más que furiosa en este punto.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues de no ser por tu descuido no nos habríamos quedado sin cena, idiota.

-Te habrás quedado tú sin cena. Yo iré a comer una hamburguesa o algo.

Soul tomó su chaqueta, que se había quedado en el sillón, y caminó hacia la puerta. Se quedó de pie antes de salir y volteó un poco hacia atrás, a donde estaba ella.

-Oye, ¿Quieres ir? O ¿Te traigo algo?

Maka negó con la cabeza.

-No. Mejor lárgate ya.

Soul lanzó un bufido, un tanto molesto todavía, cerrando la puerta muy fuerte tras de sí.

Fue a cenar una hamburguesa, tal como le había dicho a Maka que haría. Luego decidió ir a ver la función nocturna en el cine. Mala idea. Aunque había una película que deseaba ver desde hacía mucho tiempo, en la sala sólo había parejitas haciéndose arrumacos, lo cual era algo muy incómodo de soportar, aunque tratara todo el tiempo de enfocarse en la película. Al finalizar la función, se percató de que ya era más de la media noche.

Maka lo asesinaría si se atrevía a llegar a esa hora a casa. Ya estaba enojada con él, no valía la pena hacerla molestar más. Cómo último recurso decidió pedir refugio en casa de Black Star…era su mejor amigo después de todo. Para su sorpresa, lo encontró todavía despierto. Quien ya dormía era Tsubaki, así que Black Star le pidió que no hiciera ruido (algo sorprendente en él) y le alcanzó unas cobijas para que se durmiera en un sillón. A Soul no le molestó, siempre que tuviera donde dormir sin molestar a Maka estaría bien.

Al día siguiente fue al Shibusen, pero llegó tarde porque antes había ido a casa de incógnito para bañarse y cambiarse de ropa. Justo cuando iba llegando vio a Maka caminar por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a su segunda clase del día.

En cuanto la alcanzó, ella le miró con alivio, pero no tardó en reprocharle su completa ausencia la noche anterior.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Dormí en casa de Black Star.

Ella se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando.

-Eres un idiota, si no era para tanto.

-No fue por lo de la cena. Ya era tarde y no quería molestarte, eso es todo.

Ella volteó a verlo nuevamente y frunció el ceño.

-¿Y qué es peor: hacerme molestar o mantenerme preocupada toda la noche por qué no llegaste? Ni siquiera me dijiste que no llegarías a dormir.

-Pues al final te has molestado igual. No sé por qué demonios eres tan explosiva.

Y ahí estaban otra vez. Peleando por alguna cosa sin sentido en medio de un pasillo de la escuela. Quizás no sería la primera vez, ni la última. Soul comenzaba a ver el lado divertido de estas situaciones. Le parecían como una simple constante en su extraña relación, siempre se reconciliaban a final de cuentas. Sin embargo, esto se acabó cuando Soul la escuchó pronunciar una serie de palabras que simplemente jamás creyó que la escucharía decir.

-Desearía jamás haberte conocido.

Soul abrió mucho sus ojos, sorprendido. Sin embargo, eso no se quedaría así como así. Cegado por su propio enojo, le respondió de la misma forma.

-Pues yo digo lo mismo.

Maka se dio la vuelta y corrió hasta perderse en el pasillo.

Soul fue a la siguiente clase pero no la vio allí. Luego ya no tuvo ánimos de seguir en el Shibusen. Salió a almorzar y a dar una vuelta para despejarse. Se sintió triste de estar allí, comiendo sólo otra vez. Luego de comer fue al parque a dar una caminata.

Al mediodía se recostó en una banca. Luego de unos largos minutos se quedó profundamente dormido.

Al cabo de un rato despertó, y aún un tanto somnoliento miró su reloj.

-Vaya… ya es un poco tarde.

Ya era hora de que seguro Maka debía estar en casa. Suspiró profundamente.

-Supongo que tendré que disculparme.

No era una idea que le gustara mucho, pero era la única forma de no seguir peleados más tiempo. Era la única forma de arreglar las cosas.

Una vez que se decidió se puso de pie y caminó hasta el departamento. Al buscar en su bolsillo no encontró las llaves.

-Maldición.

Tocó la puerta dos o tres veces, hasta que escuchó la voz de Maka.

-Ya voy.

En cuanto ella abrió la puerta, Soul quiso entrar pero ella le obstruyó el paso. En realidad Soul no se sorprendió en absoluto, vaya que se esperaba algo así.

-Escucha, sé que estás enojada pero déjame entrar.

Ella negó con la cabeza, seguía impidiéndole el paso.

-¿Quién eres tú?

Soul la miró, incrédulo, pero luego soltó unas risitas por lo bajo y trató de hacerla a un lado.

-De acuerdo, todo eso de "desearía no haberte conocido"… está bien, Maka, buena broma, ahora déjame entrar.

-¿Pero quién eres?- insistió- ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre?

Soul comenzaba a preocuparse. Ella parecía hablar en serio.

-Soy Soul y vivo aquí…

Maka sacó la cabeza y vio por el pasillo.

-Seguro vives en otro departamento u otro edificio…lo siento…yo jamás te he visto.

Soul se desesperó. Para ser una broma había llegado muy lejos.

-Maka, ya basta. Me conoces y lo sabes bien- transformó su brazo en guadaña y lo apuntó hacia ella-Soy tu compañero guadaña.

Maka se hizo para atrás, evidentemente molesta, y al mismo tiempo transformó su brazo en guadaña tal como lo hizo él.

-Oye, amigo, para ser una broma ya ha sido demasiado.

Soul la observó, desconcertado. ¡Quien debía estar bromeando era ella!

-Te lo advierto, Soul, o como te llames…mi padre es la actual Death Scyte y he aprendido muy bien. No necesito un compañero y he vencido sola a un kishin, así que será mejor que te largues, ¿Me oíste?

Soul terminó de molestarse, y se alejó no sin mirar atrás de nuevo para escuchar cómo Maka cerraba la puerta con un golpe fuerte. Como no se le ocurrió nada más que hacer, decidió ir una vez más a casa de Black Star. Sin embargo al bajar a la calle no encontró su motocicleta.

-Muy graciosa, Maka.

Tendría que volver a caminar. Qué bromita tan pesada le estaba gastando Maka, pero ya vería ella después.

Para cuando llegó a casa de Black Star, éste salió a abrirle la puerta, y allí mismo le contó frenético todo lo ocurrido con Maka, con pelos y señales, entre molesto y confundido. Sin embargo la reacción de Black Star fue la que él menos esperaba y menos deseaba en esos momentos.

-Sólo tengo una pregunta amigo… ¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Eres conocido de Maka?-Soul abrió tanto la boca que casi se le desprende la mandíbula- La verdad yo no la conozco muy bien, ella es amiga de Tsubaki- sin darle tiempo de nada, volteó adentro de la casa y llamó- ¿Tsubaki? ¿Tú conoces a este chico?

Terminaron dejándolo entrar a la casa. Tsubaki lo vio muy nervioso, así que le sirvió algo de comer. Él estaba como aturdido pues esto no se lo esperaba y sin embargo seguía hablando, explicándoles, tratando de hacerlos recordar que lo conocían y sin embargo ambos lo miraban como a un completo desquiciado. Pero por alguna razón sabía mucho de ambos, y de Maka también. Luego de mucho intentar, Soul decidió irse de allí. Antes de salir, Tsubaki lo detuvo para decirle algo.

-Te deseo suerte…con Maka- sonrió- ella puede ser muy terca pero si de verdad son amigos…yo no te conozco….pero si de verdad son amigos ella algún día te perdonará…

Soul asintió tristemente y salió de la casa.

De ahí se dirigió a casa de Death the Kid, y aún de algunos otros amigos, obteniendo siempre el mismo resultado. Nadie se acordaba de él. Nadie.

¿Qué haría ahora?

Decidió ir al Shibusen, pues era su última esperanza. Ya no caminaba, sino que corría desesperado por las calles. Estaba nublado y además poco a poco se iba haciendo de noche. Corrió y corrió hasta que llegó a la escuela, la cual estaba vacía pues las clases habían terminado mucho tiempo antes. Luego de mucho correr llegó a donde estaba Shinigami sama. Estaba muy agitado y una vez que estuvo ante él, se dejó caer en el suelo y trató de normalizar lo más que pudiera su respiración.

-Hola, hola, hola… ¿Cómo estás, Soul? ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas?

-¡Shinigami-sama!- era un gran alivio- ¿Usted sí me recuerda? ¿Puede decirme qué está pasando?

Shinigami observó a Soul un momento- Etto…- en realidad no parecía saber muy bien de qué se trataba, pero en un momento pareció recordar. Golpeó su puño contra la palma de su otra mano – Lo había olvidado. Soul, Maka pidió un deseo y se le ha cumplido, eso es todo.

-¿Q-qué?- Soul estaba desconcertado, ¿acaso algo así era posible?- Pero no comprendo...no se supone que un deseo así se cumpla…

-Tal vez lo deseó con todo su corazón- contestó Shinigami, rascándose la cabeza un poco confundido-…demo…tal vez tu lo deseaste también, al mismo tiempo.

Soul negó vivamente, él jamás desearía algo así. Tal vez se enojaban y peleaban muy seguido, pero jamás hubiera deseado no conocerla nunca. Ella era la razón por la que él estaba allí, sin ella él simplemente no pertenecía a ese mundo.

-¿Y si ella lo deseó porqué nadie más me recuerda?

-Bueno, eso es muy sencillo. La única forma de que ustedes no se conocieran es que tú nunca hubieras venido aquí. En esta realidad se supone que estás en otra ciudad, con tu familia, y jamás has descubierto tus poderes como guadaña. Mientras tanto Maka descubrió los suyos y los ha desarrollado muy bien, por eso no necesita a un compañero. Y Blair vive en el bosque, donde ustedes la encontraron.

-¿Cómo es que usted sí me reconoce?

-Etto…pues yo soy el dios de la muerte y un tonto deseo puede cambiar muchas cosas, pero no a mí, créeme…

Soul apretó los puños y con desesperación friccionó sus dientes unos con otros. Ya no sabía que pensar, ni a donde tenía que ir, ni que era lo que tenía que hacer.

-Haré lo que sea-dijo en voz baja- porque me recuerde. Hablaré con ella, si es necesario empezaré todo de cero pero haré que me recuerde.

-Soul…no comprendes lo que pasa. Ella no puede recordarte por que, en teoría, jamás te olvidó, simple y sencillamente no te conoció. Y como su deseo fue_ jamás _haberte conocido, aunque vayas y te presentes con ella una y otra vez no te reconocerá, por más que lo intentes.

-No me importa, trataré.

Dicho esto salió del lugar sin decir nada más. Estaba a un poco de volverse completamente loco…esto no podía ser, ¿Cómo había llegado a un mundo donde Maka no lo conocía?

Más aún…le dolía pensar que ambos _realmente _habían deseado no conocerse. Este pensamiento lo hizo detenerse en su carrera. Se quedó parado a media calle y pensó. ¿Valía la pena intentar? ¿Valía la pena tratar de hacer que ella lo recordara?

Entonces pensó en todo lo que habían pasado juntos. ¿Valía la pena perder tantas cosas?

Tomó todo el coraje que le quedaba y corrió con toda su fuerza al departamento. Se plantó en la puerta, decidido. Tocó insistentemente hasta quela puerta se abrió, mostrando a Maka que lo observaba sorprendida.

-Escucha Maka…lamento lo de hace rato- ella no parecía comprender y lo observaba como si fuera un loco- pero cueste lo que me cueste te haré recordarme…

Dicho esto la abrazó de forma impulsiva, ni él se esperaba hacer algo así. La sujetó de la nuca, y la acercó más a él. Finalmente no se pudo resistir mucho mas y le robó un beso. Ella, asustada, trataba de apartarle, pero la ternura que le transmitió…y al mismo tiempo un poco de fiereza, la hicieron tranquilizarse y aceptar el beso como si lo hubiese esperado toda su vida. Inclusive le correspondió moviendo lentamente sus labios al mismo ritmo que los de él. Por un momento sintió como si no fuera la primera vez que veía a ese chico. Había algo familiar en él… su sola imagen, su voz, el latido de su corazón.

Soul creía que había logrado algo, y sin embargo toda esperanza se esfumó cuando sintió que ella lo empujaba hacia atrás.

-¿Q…quien eres tú?

¿Maka había olvidado lo que pasó en la tarde? Shinigami sama tenía razón.

Se le detuvo la respiración y se quedó de pie sin saber si debía contestar, si debía quedarse o si debía irse. No hubo necesidad de pensar más, ella le contestó por su cuenta.

-V…vete….- murmuró mientras posaba su mano sobre sus labios, simplemente no creía que se acaba de besar con un completo desconocido y que además le había gustado- Vete, por favor….

Soul se dio la vuelta y corrió y corrió.

¿Pero a donde iría? Se estaba haciendo tarde y ya no tenía amigos ni nadie con quien ir.

Al cabo de un rato de dar vueltas por ahí, decidió volver al edificio y quedarse allí hasta que amaneciera. Se recostó en un rincón en el pasillo y se rodeó a sí mismo en un abrazo. Simplemente tenía que ser una pesadilla, un mal sueño.

Al cabo de un rato se quedó profundamente dormido.

De su sueño lo despertó una voz.

-Soul….Soul…

-¿Umh?

-Soul…

Soul se puso de pie y vio a Maka frente suyo. No pudo recordar haber estado alguna vez más contento de verla. Maka acaba de pronunciar su nombre. Se puso de pie con ayuda de ella y sostuvo su mano aún por unos momentos.

-Vaya Soul… entiendo que estuvieras molesto pero no era para que te quedaras dormido junto a una maceta. Es tarde…entremos a casa. Hoy he preparado la cena, no se quemó- Maka sonrió y Soul pudo sentir que las cosas estaban bien otra vez. Todo tenía que haber sido un sueño.

Sin embargo, antes de entrar a la casa se dio cuenta de algo. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido un sueño si despertó justo en el pasillo?

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y encontró allí las llaves de la casa que en la tarde no había encontrado.

Tomó una profunda respiración. Corrió a donde estaba Maka, en la cocina, y la abrazó.

-Gracias por preparar la cena- le dijo alegremente- mañana te prepararé algo delicioso, y prometo no quemar nada- dicho esto desapareció por el pasillo tarareando alegremente alguna canción.

-Está muy raro hoy ¿No crees?- susurró Maka a Blair, que estaba sentada en la mesa.

-¿Y cómo fue que lo perdonaste tan fácil?

Maka se sonrió y un sonrojo muy tierno pasó por su rostro.

-No me vas a creer, pero tuve un sueño de lo más extraño. Soñé que en verdad jamás había conocido a Soul, pero que él sí me recordaba y andaba de un lado a otro tratando de hacer que yo lo reconociera….

….

-Vaya, vaya, parece que funcionó- pensó Shinigami, una vez que vio en su espejo que Soul y Maka se habían reconciliado- estas cosas de hacer olvidar personas van a matarme, pero mientras funcionen supongo que todo estará bien.

Dicho esto se alejó del espejo y se fue a tomar un café.

FIN

**Hola hola! Bien, ¿qué les pareció?**

**En cuanto al final pueden hacer la conclusión que quieran.**

**¿Estaba atrapado Soul en un sueño de Maka? ¿Maka soñó algo que le ocurrió a Soul en un universo paralelo? ¿O ambos tuvieron alucinaciones gracias a las travesuras de Shinigami sama?**

**Por cierto, la verdad no sé muy bien qué capacidades tiene realmente un Shinigami, así que esto podría tomarse como una licencia literaria. Es que luego en los animes les atribuyen cada cosa que ya ni estoy segura.**

**Espero que les haya gustado n.n**

**Atte**

**Yereri Ashra**


End file.
